I promise
by Lightningbabe
Summary: Cobra has been hearing Midnight cry every night since they've been saved, so one night he decides to confront him.


It was only a few weeks. A few weeks since they were saved; saved from a horrible place. The five children were grateful for what Brain did for them. They were determined to be strong like Brain said he had wanted them to become. They all chose the magic they wanted to use. But as happy as they were, they were also fearful. They still had nightmares and frights of that horrible place. The abuse given by the Tower of Heaven would without a doubt leave mental scars on them for the rest of their lives.

Brain had taken them to live and train in a rather spacious home. It was old looking on the outside but it was much nicer and more livable on the inside. It was far off from any towns or villages so he could train them without issues from other people. The children lived a room together. There were 3 bunk beds. When they first moved into their room four of them debated over who were the three that get the top bunks. Though one didn't show any real interest in where he would sleep, as long as it's a nice cozy bad to sleep in. He immediately crawled into the nearest bed. One of the four noticed the duel haired child laying on one of the bottom bunks. The one being the snake lover looked back at the three. "I'm clearly going to be on the top bunk because I'm not going to be sleeping on the same bunk as any of you boys." The only girl stated. They weren't paying attention. The snake boy smiled devilishly deciding to take advantage of this. He quickly ran to the bunk the duel haired boy was at and climbed it in seconds. Once at the top he stood proudly and proclaimed "This bunk is now mine." The three children stared at snake boy, but only two sprang into action. The girl and the quickest of the boys quickly made their way to the two available top bunks claiming them to themselves. The older and bigger takes notice and silently accepts his defeat. He takes the bed under the faster of them.

That was 3 weeks ago. And since then kept to their beds and there were no issues, well almost no issues. The snake boy who decided two weeks ago to be called Cobra was awakened from his sleep by the sound of sobbing. Who was crying? The duel haired boy that lived under him, Midnight. It was to be expected that the kids would have some nightmares or have trouble sleeping. But not every… single… night! Midnight's crying was quite enough to not wake up the rest of the team, but not Cobra. He had just started using hearing magic not too long ago and it reaaally wasn't helping with the predicament. At first he shrugged off the soft weeping's; then after a week went by he started getting annoyed. Now he was absolutely sick of it; He sat up and ripped the blanket off of him. He swung his legs over the edge taking his body with him as he loosely held onto the bed, a maneuver that landed him perfectly onto Midnight's bed. Midnight shot up startled by the sudden weight and movement on his bed. Cobra sits on his knees glaring at Midnight. "You keep crying." The only thing he could think of saying over his annoyance and exhaustion. "I'm sorry." Midnight whispers looking down. "You do this every night." "I'm sorry." He says again. "Why?" Cobra asks. Midnight gripped his sheets; a few moments of silence. "I… I'm still afraid…" Midnight says in a hush, but Cobra could understand him. "…Of the Tower of Heaven? We're free now, why are you afraid? They can't hurt us anymore." Midnight curls up. "I'm still afraid of the things that happened in there. I'm afraid we'll be sent back." Cobra stared silently. "We won't I promise; I won't let anyone take you away. And if anyone tries to take either of us back; we'll run away." "What?" Midnight looked up shocked. "I-if they try to send one of us back, we'll run." "We'll get caught." "No we won't. I'll know if anyone plans anything because of my hearing magic. And they couldn't catch us either because I'll know if they're close." Midnight was still wary about this. "But-" Midnight tried so say but Cobra interrupted. "That's only if. I know that won't happen. Each of us were picked for a reason. None of us are going back, okay? I promise I won't let anyone take you away." Midnight Looked at Cobra silently. His eyes lightened from the sweet words Cobra told him. He was grateful but didn't understand why. They barely knew each other and he was casing Cobra so much trouble. So why then? "Thank you." He whispered. Cobra smiled at him. Something catches Cobra's attention on the side casing Midnight to look over as well. It was the snake boy's pet, Cubelious. She was hanging from the top bunk looking at the two boys wondering why her warm and comfy sleeping companion had left. "Hey Cubelious, did we wake you?" His hand stretched out for her to slither on to, going across his arm to his neck. He started to get up when he felt a small hand grab him. He looked at Midnight curiously. Midnight was looking down with a blush across his face; he squirmed and grunted a little before finally having the gut to speak up "Co-Could you… Could you stay with me tonight?" Cobra blushed a bit before looking away with a stubborn look and quietly says "Okay." He laid down next to Midnight, close to each other so neither would fall off the slim bunk. It didn't take long for the snake boy to fall asleep.

Cobra woke up to the sound of laughter. He opened his eyes to see black hair. He lifted his head and saw that the black hair was Midnight. His little snake rises up to look at her master with a look that said "Why did you get up?" His memories of last night come back to him. "Bwahahahaha! You too look so cute together." A snarky voice said. Standing next to the bed was Racer and Angel. Racer was wobbling back and forth from laughing so hard. Angel stood there surprised with her hands covering her mouth. The snake boy's face became red from embarrassment and angry. "Racer!" He pounces the speedy child and they fight on the floor. Midnight only stirs. The snake boy's pet cuddles into the sleeping child's neck, deciding to sleep a bit longer.

~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

The now grown snake lover breaks out of his memories when the sleepiest of the guild moved. He lay on Erik's back, cuddling into him for his warmth. Seeing Midnight willingly to be this close to him made Erik feel waves of relief. He was afraid Macbeth would reject and hate him after killing Brain even when he did explain the truth. He was surprised he had taken it so well. He couldn't hear the man's voice due to his reflector magic so he didn't know if he really was okay with this or hiding it until a chance of them being alone. Even asleep his magic prevented Cobra from hearing his thoughts or even dreams. But Cobra could hear how happy he was sleeping next to him. The snake man laid his head on Midnight's head. His eyes scanned the rest of his new guild was asleep before whispering. "Things have changed a lot since we were kids but I want you to know our promise is still the same." He nuzzles Midnight's hair and murmurs something incoherent and falls into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
